Flames of Devotion
by knightofstories141912
Summary: A man used to be a former trainer that returned to the city and get into college to get a steady job. He does jobs but his boss is less than considerate towards him and his stress keeps piling up over time due to his bills, his job, and his college payment. His Delphox was always by his side and wants to help in any way she can and she just might help. (Lemon in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey readers another story requested by dreadscot1337 and my 2****nd**** lemon story but I hope you enjoy it. The next upload for my other stories will be soon don't worry. For now enjoy this story and please review if you can.**

**Chapter One: Flames of Life**

In Lumiouse city in Hotel Richissime a man with blond medium wavy hair, standing around 5'10 , wearing a butler uniform was spreading covers for a bed which were just replaced due to the last customer bringing in his Furfrou and spreading its fur on the cover. The man was sweating slightly as this was a long day.

"Alright this makes number 27, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if I take a break." The man then heads down the stairs and then heads towards the front desk where an old man was taking calls for reservations in the hotel.

"Hey boss I'll be taking a break now if you don't mind" The man said to his boss and was heading out until the old man hangs up and turns to the man with an irritated look.

"A BREAK?! you just had one 6 hours ago, Leon!" Leon turns to his boss and then wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah I had a break 6 hours ago don't I get a break I have been working since 7 A.M. and I didn't even have lunch during my break." Leon was starting to get irritated with his boss's attitude but he had to endure.

" I could care less if you even skipped your breakfast and lunch and worked for 13 hours straight you get your job done or I'll cancel your paycheck for this month." The old boss said pointing his finger in irritation with Leon.

"You can't do that I have been working my butt off for you for the entire month and I didn't even complain about it. All I am asking for right now is just a break." Leon said who is extremely tired of this conversation.

"Well you better keep your attitude in check or you won't get paid. No break you have to clean room #463 on the 4th floor someone made a reservation just now and they'll be here in 4 hours, so get your butt down there and make sure it's clean.

"Alright Boss." With irritation with his boss Leon left to clean room #463.

"Why can't I find a normal job with a kinder boss. This really sucks." Leon said carrying a wash bin and other cleaning supplies to the 4th floor.

Leon walks to room #463 and opens the door to find it a complete mess with the bed all ruffled up, the carpet stained with juices and beers, tons of empty cans and glass bottles littering the floor, pillows torn apart and feathers across the entire room and a pile of odd smelling and nasty pile of throw up in the middle of the room.

Leon seeing the mess drops his cleaning supplies in pure shock and wondering what he's going to do.

"Crap there is no way I can clean all of this in 4 hours." Leon said as he then leaves his supplies there and then walks downstairs to his boss who is still on the desk and what irritated him was that his boss was reading a magazine while on the desk. Leon nonetheless walked up to the old man to talk to him.

"Hey Boss we have a problem with room #463." Leon told his boss who dropped his magazine and looked up to Leon.

"What is it now?" Irritated to be disturbed while reading he asks Leon.

"Seems like a college party was held there and it's chaos in there, it's impossible to clean all of it up in 4 hours with the mess they left behind." Leon stating reasons to his actions.

"I can't change it now the computer setted it, so you'll have to clean it up." The old man said before continuing reading his magazine, while Leon is extremely irritated.

"Didn't you just hear me Boss, It's impossible to clean it up within 4 hours." Leon slammed his hands down and the Boss then stands up and points his finger at his face.

"Look here you brat, you clean up that room in time for the customers or else I'll cut your paycheck in half and if it's not ready by then you're FIRED, YOU HEAR ME FIRED!" The old man said to Leon who is now furious to what his boss is demanding.

"You can't do this to me Boss I did everything you asked for, for this past 7 months and you can't just cut me off just because I can't do one impossible task." said Leon who is now yelling towards his boss.

"You better cut that attitude Brat or I'll fire you right now and replace you just as easily." The old man retorted to which Leon is now binded because he needed this job.

"URGHH, FINE I'LL DO IT!" Leon then walks back up to finish the task and he then he reaches room #463 and starts the task.

Leon goes inside and starts to clean the room until he saw the bathroom door open.

"Oh I hope it isn't as bad as I am imagining." Leon heads towards the bathroom and opens it to find it a nightmare.

The bathroom stunk more than a Skuntank, the floor was splattered with food, and the bathroom tub was even filled with beer.

"Guess I know where all the beer can's came from." Leon said sweat dropping at the amount of beer wasted.

Leon then scans the entire room and then assessed everything "This is going to be hell to clean up. I better get started or that old geezer is going to chew my paycheck to shreds." Leon then starts to clean everything up as fast as he could go.

4 Hour time skip

A family of 4 comes in a Father, a Mother, a Child who looks to be nine and a Fenniken in the child's arm. The old boss putted up his smile and welcomed the family into the hotel and they said they made a reservation and the boss gave them the key to which they headed to their room.

The family is on the 4th floor and then sees a man come out of their room and suddenly collapsed.

"Hey are you ok!?" The father of the family ran to Leon who came out of the room and was now on the floor.

"Yes I am fine I just finished the last touches to your room that your family reserved." Leon raising his sweating head from exhaustion.

The family looked inside and found the room so clean and the air inside smelled like lavender, and everything inside was pretty much sparkling.

"Amazing did you do this all by yourself!?" the father asked Leon who was still on the floor.

"Yes, I did…. I barely made it to." Leon said speaking the last part to himself.

Not hearing the last part the family went in then the father looked towards Leon who was now getting himself up. " Tell me what is your name?"

Leon turned to the man and answered his question. "My name is Leon Kategawa, sir.

"Leon is it, thank you for cleaning the room." The man taking his wallet out and giving a 20 Pokedollar out "Take this for your trouble it's the least I could do after what you did for the room. The man handing the money to Leon who takes it with a smile.

"Thank you sir and I will be sure to put this money to good use. Please enjoy your stay here, if you would like a meal to be sent to your room, please use the phone on the side of the bed to call the management department and we will send your order to your room." Leon said explaining everything the family needs to know about the room.

"Thank you and I look forward to staying here." The man said till they both heard a voice.

"Papa come in here lets play." The child with the Fennekin said while the Fennekin was sitting next to the child.

The man starts to head towards the door and looks towards Leon before entering the room "If there is anything I will be needing I'll be sure to call for you Leon." The man said

"And I will be looking forward to serving you. However I will not be able to tonight." Leon said while the man wondered

"Why?" the man tilted his head wondering.

"It's the end of my shift as of 9 p.m. is my end time. Also like you I also have someone I must return to at my own accommodation." Leon said as the man understood what he meant.

"I see, will you be here any other day then?" The man asked and Leon answered.

"Yes I will be returning here tomorrow but at night however, as I am still a student at a local university." Leon said and the man was slightly surprised.

"You're still a student? Aren't you supposed to be studying for your school?" The man asked as Leon answered again.

"I am still studying for school but having some money for personal usage would be nice as I also have things I would like to have as well." Leon said as he bowed after saying that.

"I must excuse myself as my shift will soon be over, and I don't mean to be rude but I would not like to talk about my personal life with someone I have just met a few minutes ago." Leon said as he rose from his position and faced the man who was now smiling.

"I understand, I'm sorry for talking about your personal life as I would have done the same if I was in your shoes." The man said as he entered his room and then turned to Leon.

"Then I would look forward to meeting you tomorrow night as you seem like a nice boy." The man said to Leon who was smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment, I would like to ask for your name if that is alright?" Leon said to which the man replied.

"My name is Max, it is nice to meet you Leon, have a nice night." As Max grabbed the door to close it.

"It is nice to meet you Max and I look forward to serving your family to enjoy themselves at this accommodation." Leon said while Max smiled and closed the door.

Leon then walks down to the first floor and heads towards the employee room and he undresses to change into his normal attire of a brown fur leather jacket, dark blue pants, with black business casual shoes, and heads out towards the entrance where his boss was still at the front desk reading a different magazine.

"My shift is up boss, I'll be heading out." Leon said to his boss who is still reading his magazine.

"I don't plan on giving you a penny more just because you cleaned one room, and pull another attitude fit like that one more time before payday and expect to find another job and with no payment." The old man said to Leon who was irritated with what his boss said but he can't do anything about it.

"Alright I understand, I'll be excusing myself now." Leon said as he went out and while walking to his complex he was rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"Damn that lousy boss, thinking he can do whatever he wants just cause he is a higher rank than me, when I find a better job I'll quit that lousy place and he'll be begging people find a replacement as good as me." Leon thought in his mind as he walked, "But at least today wasn't a complete downer." As he picked his pocket to find the 20 Pokedollar that Max has given him.

"I better put this to good use." Leon said as he put it in his pocket again and walked to his building which was a tall apartment and he lived on the 3rd floor in room 335. Leon walked up the stairs and used his keys to open the door to his room and then the air smelled of something tasty.

"Wow that smells great; it must be Calista cooking right now." Leon said as he walked to the kitchen and sees a female Delphox wearing a pink apron cooking with a wok and seemed to not notice Leon in the room.

Leon then thought in his mind and thought of something entertaining "Let's make this interesting."

Leon then sneaks and walks quietly to the Delphox who turned off the stove and covered the pan with a lid and was smiling. Leon walks right behind Delphox and then swung his arms around Delphox's waist and the Delphox let out a slight yelp at the sudden hug. She turned around to see who it was and smiled to see it was her trainer.

"How are you doing Calista? Tonight's meal smells great as usual." Leon said to Calista the Delphox and she in return spoked to him in his mind.

"I am doing great as usual Leon; tonight's meal is your favorite, stir fry chicken with plenty of broccolis your favorite." Calista spoke with telepathy into Leon's mind.

"Alright thank makes this day slightly better." Leon said as he went to the dining table which has a lavender flower sitting in a small pot in the center and on each end of the table was a plate with a fork and napkin.

"Was today another hard day?" Calista said which her smile turned to a sad smile to which Leon nodded.

"Yeah the boss was being a Spartan again and I think I might die if I keep this up." Leon said to Calista.

"Ever since your parents passed away they left some fortune for you and we even have some money left after all the battle we did back in the day but you can't keep running yourself ragged like this to pay for all the bills." Calista still had a small sad smile on her face knowing of Leon's current situation.

"I know but I have no choice this is the only way to pay for the bill's even though I have terrible working condition at least the pay is good for the bills." Leon said to which he closed his eyes to rest them.

Calista then turned to Leon and said something to which Leon did not like hearing "You are working hard for both you and me even though I just stay home you do so much for me, if it makes your life even a little easier I can leave and –" Calista was saying until she was cut off by Leon who opened his eyes and jumped out of his seat and walked to Calista placing his hands on her check with slight force and stared straight into her eyes.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence, even if it was a joke I will still get mad." Leon said with a small frown on his face which then turned to a smile "I care about you and you always stayed by my side even though we are in this situation. You also always have that bright smile to which I can always enjoy returning to after work, that is what makes my work worth it as long as I can see that smile." Leon said while moving his head and connecting his forehead with Calista's who is now blushing red.

"Don't ever leave my side ever ok, or else I won't be able to get by the day without that smile." Leon removing his forehead and gazing into Calista's eyes.

Calista then smiled with relief and said "Thank you for those words, it makes me happy to know that I can help you even if it's only a smile." Calista said with a smile towards Leon who was also now smiling.

"Let's have dinner before it gets cold, alright Calista?" Leon said to which Leon walked back to his seat and Calista slightly closed her eyes and smiled towards Leon and said.

"Alright let's have dinner." Calista walked towards the pan with the stir fry and then served it onto Leon's plate and then spread some on her own and they both started eating.

Calista in her mind was thinking "I am glad I am of some help but if I can I wish I could be closer to you then just being a pokemon to her trainer." Calista thought with a small blush on her face to which Leon noticed.

"Hey are you alright Calista, is something wrong?" Leon said to which Calista waved her hands, blushing, and shaking her head.

"No nothing is wrong I'm just fine." To which Leon seemed to accept.

"Alright but if anything's wrong just tell me ok." Leon said with a smile towards Calista.

"Of course I promise nothing is wrong, now let's finish our meals." Calista said to get of the subject before Leon digs in too deep.

They both enjoyed their meal and finished it to which Calista washed the dishes and Leon watches some television to lighten his stress. After a while Leon walks to his room ready to sleep, Leon changes into his PJ's and Calista soon comes in after that.

"Calista you ready to go to bed?" Leon said as he spread a futon on the floor and then laid into it covering himself with a blanket.

Calista then asked him "Are you sure it's alright for you to sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the bed if you want."

Leon responded "Nah, I have my mind at peace knowing that you are sleeping alright, I can sleep faster knowing that." Calista blushed and then went into bed and then covered herself in a blanket and then covered her entire body with the blanket.

"Thank you very much Leon, and good night." Calista said as she soon went to sleep and Leon smiled.

"Good night Calista" Leon said as he himself went to sleep as well, preparing himself for tomorrow.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review it would be a big motivator for me. Enjoy reading this story and my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey everyone I have taken a while but I came back with the next chapter. I updated this story first since I have received great reviews from it. I will be doing updates once or twice a month for each story so when you see one of my stories update you can be assured that the next update for another story won't be that far behind. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to support it.**

Chapter 2: Flames of Kindness

Night had befallen Lumious city and it was now 5 A.M. in the morning and Leon is fast asleep on his futon with the cover off and his stomach exposed and he was snoring louder than a Snorlax. The bed which Calista was sleeping in is empty and seems to be neatly cleaned with a fresh cover replacing the bed and noise is coming from the kitchen. At 6 A.M. an alarm clock near Leon rings and Leon let out a terrible groan while smashing his fist into the clock's snooze button. Leon opened his eyes and gets himself to wake up he was slightly dazed before he saw the clock's time.

"Why does time have to speed up when I don't want it to?"

Leon turns towards the bed to find it empty and neatly cleaned. He then notices a sweet smell lingering in his room. Leon smells the room and seems to find this smell quite good to him.

"Calista must have woken up a while ago. I told her she doesn't have to cook breakfast but does she listen." Leon smiles and stands up, he then smells the sweet smell a bit better.

"I wonder what she's cooking up this time. I never smelt this before must be a new recipe." Leon walks groggily to the bathroom and then he took his tooth brush and tooth paste and started to brush his teeth. When he rinsed his face he opened his eyes and see's his hair's a mess his hair was sticking up and it was a confetti that popped open.

"Uhh… I hate it when it does this." Leon then took his clothes off and takes a shower to start off his morning fresh. The shower is starting to wake him up, and during that his hair comes back down and he cleaned himself for today's classes and job. Leon gets out and dries himself and got out and went to get a fresh pair of clothes. He looked into his closet and decided to wear a white t-shirt, brown khaki pants, and his white socks. He took his army green one strap backpack one shoulder strap which was on the side of the bed and checked to see all of his belongings inside.

"Pencil, pen, eraser, finance, english, math, and …. Yeah I got everything." Leon took his pack and walked out the door and then smelled something else, it wasn't the sweet smell he smelled before.

"That's odd; I could have sworn I smelled something sweet in my room. Was it my imagination?" Leon wonder's as he went to the table to which seeing Calista in the kitchen cooking up something. Calista turns around to sees Leon at the table and she smiles towards him.

"Good morning Leon. Did you sleep well?" Calista said.

Leon looked towards Calista and saw that smile that he enjoyed seeing. "Yeah, I slept alright. Just wish that Dialga could just slow down time for just a little while though." Leon said while smiling himself.

Calista then turns back to her cooking "Well Dialga isn't just going to stop time for just one person so you better make use of the time you have." She turns the stove top off and then put food on tow plates and then took them to Leon who was waiting.

"Here spicy smoked sausages with sunny side up eggs, and wheat toast." Calista then took a chair and grabbed her plate. "I thought I try making something else from the usual omelet's and salad"

Leon smelled the plate as he was curious as to why he smelled something sweet back in his room. Calista watched him smell the plate and was wondering why he's smelling the plate. "Does something smell bad Leon?" Calista smelling her plate as well and she found it quite fine.

Leon then looked towards Calista and asked her. "Hey Calista did you by any chance cook something sweet today?"

Calista wondered what he meant "No I don't think I smelled anything sweet, just the smell of the spicy sausages I was cooking."

Leon wondered and spoke "That's odd I could have sworn I smelled something sweet back in my room." Leon thought out the possibilities and wondered why he smelt something sweet back in his room. He decided to shrug it off and eat.

"It taste great Calista but I think you cooked the sausages to long and the egg's has a little too much salt to it other than that it taste great." Leon said after he chewed a few times and swallowed his first bite.

Calista then mentally wrote notes inside her head to remember what she should improve on.

"Alright it will be perfect next time, but you know it would taste better if you chew your food more. Your appetite is normal but you method of eating is like a Swallot." Calista said while eating her food but for some strange reason she was slightly blushing.

Leon then looks up to Calista with a concerned face "You know Calista I am glad you're cooking breakfast and all, but I already told you, you don't have to wake up so early to cook breakfast."

Calista was closing her eyes to enjoy the flavor more and heard what Leon said "You can try all you want I'm not going to stop cooking for you." Calista opens her eyes and looks towards her plate and she starts remembering the time back in the days with Leon as an aspiring trainer "Ever since back when you decided to get back into the city life I couldn't battle anymore and I mostly stay at the house most of my time. I only leave when it's for sales or personal time but I can't just enjoy myself like I used to back then." She then remembers the first time she picked up a knife and tried cooking and it went pretty well for her first time in the kitchen. "I enjoy cooking, it's fun to do since there are so many possibilities to create new things just like in battle when you always come up with some of the craziest things and actually pull it off." Calista chuckles as she remembers when Leon asked her to do some of the craziest stunts back then and actually won battles with them.

"I love cooking for you as well since you're always honest about the taste I could improve more, and it's one of the few things I can't bear to stop." Calista said and looked at Leon who was looking towards her and he had a small blush on his face after hearing what Calista said about loving to cook for him.

Leon got out of his blush and sighed and then said "Alright I won't stop you if you love cooking so much but promise me you won't push yourself." Leon said as he put food into his mouth.

Calista smiled "Thank you Leon" and then she had a small blush back on her face "After all cooking for you early in the morning, for you lunch, and dinner makes me feel like I'm your wife." Calista then blushes red and shook her head out of that thought "Snap out of it he's your trainer not your husband much less even a lover…. Although it would be nice if it's true. There's no law against Pokémon and human relationships but what does Leon think of me?" Calista wondered as she was eating and she looked towards Leon who was finishing his plate and in thought.

"I never knew Calista was so devoted towards cooking, maybe I should get her something that she would like, I saved enough from my job to pay for something nice." Leon looked towards the clock and found it to be turning into 7:50 A.M.

"Oh crap!" Leon ate the rest of his breakfast as fast as he could and ran out while thanking Calista "Got to go later Calista, I'll be back late again so make sure you lock the door, alright." With that Leon ran out the door and ran to his car to drive towards his college.

Calista was still at the table looking towards the door Leon just left. "You could have said a proper good bye you know." Calista then continued to eat her breakfast and remembered what Leon said just before he started eating.

_Slight Flashback/_

"_That's odd I could have sworn I smelled something sweet back in my room."_

_Back to present_

Calista blushed as she knew what Leon was referring to but decided to avoid it. "I better be more careful on what I do, or he'll catch me." Calista said finishing her breakfast and walking towards the sink with Leon's plate as well.

She looks out the window that is in front of her and she sees Lumiose city's famous land mark the Lumiose Prism tower also close to where Leon's college is.

"I hope today is better for you than yesterday Leon." Calista wished and then she turns to see a box wrapped in cloth was on the table.

"Oh Leon, you forgot your lunch again." Calista said as she grabbed it and then thought of something, she smiled at what she thought. "I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind if I brought his lunch to him at his school. I can even go to the market after that to find sales for tonight's dinner" Calista smiled as she took key's with her and her purse and walked out the house and locked the door behind her and started to walk towards Leon's school. Today for Leon it may be his most greatest day or his worst day.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Auhtor note: hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews.**


End file.
